


S is for Selfie

by darkbeauty216



Series: SUPERNATURAL [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 word drabbles featuring Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Selfie

"Get over here, Sammy. It's time we took a selfie."

Sam frowned suspiciously. "A selfie? What the hell for?"

"Well, all we got are pics going back to the stone age. I figure we need to update our photo album."

"l'm not taking a selfie with you, Dean. I know your twisted mind too well. This idea is probably porn-related or something!" Sam decreed stonily.

"You wound me, dude. When have I ever pranked you?"

"Uh...like maybe a zillion times!"

Dean sighed dramatically. "That hurts, Sammy, your lack of trust in your big brother."

"So, no selfie?"  
"No selfie."


End file.
